


Pride is My Weapon AU

by Seito



Series: KHR AU Posts [12]
Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Gen, Meta, not a full fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-06
Updated: 2018-07-06
Packaged: 2019-06-06 10:08:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15192503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seito/pseuds/Seito
Summary: @rabidjellybaby asked me about a PJO / KHR crossover with Annabeth and Hibari being related. At first I thought this would never work, but well, it turns out that Annabeth’s father married an Asian woman (Annabeth’s stepmother).“There’s nothing wrong with pride, as long as you have the power and ability to back it up, relentlessly and endlessly.”





	Pride is My Weapon AU

**Author's Note:**

> Over on tumblr, I often post fairly detailed story notes. They’re usually in response to asks games, what-if stories that I don’t have the time to write out or just wanted to have fun worldbuilding and don’t have a plot to write. Some of them have little drabbles; some get turned into full fics later down the road. You could consider them a first rough draft on some level. 
> 
> It was getting hard to keep track of them on tumblr, so I decided to bring them here. 
> 
> They are considered **complete** as is. If I turn them into full fics, that is at my discretion. They also might be drastically different if I do turn them into a fully fic. However, you can wander into my askbox on tumblr to ask questions about these AUs. It may or may not result in another part uploaded. 
> 
> **They are not up for adoption.**

  * Satoru Chase nee Hibari hadn’t expected to marry an American scholar, Frederick Chase. She wasn’t expecting him to have a daughter either (he was a very lucky man that she loved him enough for him to… ignore the fact that he neglected to mention that his daughter was very ‘special’) 
  * But she wasn’t a Hibari for nothing. A Hibari doesn’t back down from a challenge. 
  * Annabeth running away at seven wasn’t met with too much concern. (For all that she wasn’t a Hibari, Annabeth certainly acted like one. Satoru remembered fondly running off to find more challenging fights and conquering mountains.) 
  * Until Satoru found out someone died on Annabeth’s little trip. That was unacceptable. Her stepdaughter was not dying on her. 
  * This meant training. Lots of training. 
  * Satoru went as far as kidnapping Annabeth, dragging her back home (to Frederick’s relief and Annabeth’s surprise) and proceeded to teach Annabeth.
  * Annabeth didn’t believe her at first until Satoru killed the first monster that attacked them with a paring knife. Then she was completely sold on the idea that her stepmom could kick ass and was willing to teach her. 
  * No one can figure out how Satoru was doing that. She wasn’t a demigod, they knew that much. 
  * By the time she was ten, Annabeth was taking down monsters four times her size and undefeated in Camp Half-Blood. (Satoru is so proud.) 
  * Newcomers to Camp Half-Blood often mistake Annabeth to be one of Ares’ children due to the fact of how vicious she is during training. 
  * Percy Jackson didn’t stand a chance. 
  * Satoru was… displeased to say to hear about the trouble one Percy Jackson gotten her stepdaughter mixed up in. 
  * So she took Annabeth to Japan, dumping her at the feet of a sixteen year old boy with black hair.   
  
“Cousin.”   
  
“Kyouya-kun. Teach my stepdaughter.”   
  
Annabeth was surprised to meet her stepmother’s family, surprised that it came in the form a boy with gray eyes like her, but harder like they were made of steel.   
  
Kyouya was not impressed. “Why?” he asked.   
  
Satoru crossed her arms. “Annabeth.”   
  
Annabeth grinned, blood boiling and took the open invitation. Not even two minutes later, disarmed and  _purple flames_  everywhere, Annabeth was crushed, defeated in a way that no one other than Satoru had been able to do so in years.   
  
“Acceptable,” Kyouya said. 
  * Annabeth spent the rest of the school year in Japan training with her cousin and his equally powerful friends, fighting the monsters that found their way to her, the very limits of her sanity being tested when everyone in this town could do law-defying physics things. It was brilliant, it was amazing, she loved it here.
  * (Meanwhile, Tsuna was having a crisis over the fact that not only was there another Hibari in existence, there was an  _entire clan_. Also monsters were real, hiieeee) 
  * By the time Percy arrives back at camp, Annabeth is back as well.   
  
“Enjoy your school year?” Percy asked.   
  
“You could say that,” Annabeth said, grinning. “I learned something really cool.”   
  
“Oh?”   
  
Annabeth’s grin grew wider as she held up a hand. Red Flames sprung to life as she swept it over a bronze cup, disintegrating it to nothingness.  
  
“… How did you do that?! Annabeth?! ANNABETH?!”   
  
Somewhere, Athena wondered if she should have kept a closer eye on her children. There is no denying that Annabeth was one of her brightest children, but she was also vicious and proud warrior like Ares. So much so she had taken that fatal flaw of hers and honed it into a  _weapon_.  



_“There’s nothing wrong with pride, as long as you have the power and ability to back it up, relentlessly and endlessly.”_

Also did you know, if your willpower is strong enough, there is nothing you can’t burn, be monster or titan. Just do it with your dying will. (Kronos doesn't stand a chance and Luke is very surprised to have survived.) 

**Author's Note:**

> [the tumblr pride is my weapon au tag](http://seitosokusha.tumblr.com/tagged/pride-is-my-weapon-au)


End file.
